List of regions of Australia
This is a list of regions of Australia that are not Australian states or territories. Note that the regions in this list do not necessarily have any official status. Multi-state/territorial * Capital Country (ACT/NSW) * Eastern states of Australia (NSW/QLD/VIC, sometimes including SA and TAS) * East Coast of Australia (Also known as an Eastern seaboard) * Lake Eyre Basin (QLD/SA/NT/NSW) * Murray-Darling Basin (NSW/ACT/VIC/QLD/SA) * Northern Australia (NT/QLD/part of WA) * The Nullarbor (SA/WA) * Outback (mainly NT and WA, but all territories except ACT and TAS) * Southern Australia (TAS/VIC/SA, sometimes including NSW and WA) New South Wales See also the Bureau of Meteorology's NSW regions map. * Blue Mountains * Central Coast * Central West * Greater Western Sydney * Far South Coast * Far West * The Hunter (Newcastle) * Illawarra (Wollongong) * Lord Howe Island * New England (north-west) * Murray * Mid North Coast * North West Slopes * Northern Rivers * Northern Tablelands * Orana * Riverina * Sapphire Coast * Snowy Mountains * South Coast * Southern Highlands * Southern Tablelands * South West Slopes * Sunraysia * Sydney Northern Territory See also the Bureau of Meteorology's NT regions map. * Arnhem Land * Barkly Tableland * Central Australia * Katherine Region * Top End Queensland See also the Bureau of Meteorology's QLD regions map. * Central Queensland ** Channel Country ** Capricorn Coast * Darling Downs ** Granite Belt ** Maranoa * Far North Queensland * Gulf Country * North Queensland ** Torres Strait Islands ** Whitsunday * South East Queensland ** Brisbane ** Gold Coast ** Sunshine Coast ** West Moreton * Wide Bay-Burnett ** South Burnett South Australia See also the Bureau of Meteorology's SA regions map. * Adelaide Plains * Adelaide Hills/Mount Lofty Ranges * Barossa Valley * Copper Triangle * Eyre Peninsula * Far North * Fleurieu Peninsula * Flinders Ranges * Kangaroo Island * Limestone Coast * Mid North * Murraylands * Riverland * Yorke Peninsula Tasmania See also the Bureau of Meteorology's TAS regions map. * Central Highlands * Midlands * West Coast * Hobart Victoria See also the Bureau of Meteorology's VIC regions map. *'Central Victoria' **Yarra Valley **Upper Yarra **Greater Melbourne **The Bays ***Port Phillip ***Mornington Peninsula ***Bellarine Peninsula ***Western Port **Goldfields ***Spa Country **Central Coast ***Bass Coast **Upper Goulburn *'Northern Country/North Central' **Central Murray **Lower Goulburn **Southern Riverina *'Northeast' **Victorian Alps **Upper Murray **High Country *'Gippsland' **East Gippsland **West Gippsland **South Gippsland **Central Gippsland ***Gippsland Lakes **Central Gippsland Coast **East Gippsland Coast **Victorian Alps *'Western' **Central Highlands/Tablelands **Pyrenees **The Grampians **Goldfields ***Spa Country *'Southwest' **The Otways **West Coast ***Shipwreck Coast ***Great Ocean Road ***Surf Coast *'Northwest' **The Mallee ***Sunraysia **The Wimmera Western Australia See also the Bureau of Meteorology's WA regions map.http://www.bom.gov.au/weather/wa/wa-forecast-map.shtml ;Official: * Gascoyne * Goldfields-Esperance * Great Southern * Kimberley * Mid West * Peel * Perth * Pilbara * South West * Wheatbelt * Christmas Island * Cocos (Keeling) Islands ;Unofficial - still used * North West Australia (Kimberley/Pilbara and usually Gascoyne) See also * Australian regional rivalries Notes Regions Category:Regions of Australia